finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hi-Potion
The , sometimes translated as Potion and Cure2, is a recurring item in the series. It recovers HP, usually more than a Potion, but less than an X-Potion. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Hi-Potions did not originally appear in the original ''Final Fantasy until the Dawn of Souls remake. ''Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III With the Scholar Job class in the DS remake, Hi-Potions restore up to 1,000 HP. Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hi-Potions restore 500 HP, and can be bought in various stores for 150 gil, as well as found or won from various enemies. Final Fantasy V Hi-Potions are also a Mix result by mixing either 2 Hi-Potions or a Hi-Potion with Holy Water. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII The first game to feature the item as Hi-Potion from its original Potion name. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Hi-Potions restore 500 HP. They can be bought for 500 Rank Points. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Hi-Potions restore up to 50% of Zack's maximum HP, though they cannot restore more than 9999 HP per use. They can only be bought from Research Dept. QMC+ for 500 gil or can be dropped or stolen from various enemies. Using 10 in Materia Fusion will result in HP+10%. Hi-Potion can also be used as an enemy ability by the ''X enemy. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Hi-Potions restore 700 HP. They cost 300 gil and are available from the start of the game. Vincent can carry up to two Hi-Potions at one time. Final Fantasy VIII Hi-Potions can also be upgraded to a Hi-Potion+ with Med-Up ability from Alexander. They restore 2,000 HP to a single party member. They can also be obtained, though only with a 1/18 chance, through Angelo Search, and from the 11th Floor card player in D-District Prison for 1/16 chance. Final Fantasy IX Dagger or Eiko can use the "Chemist" ability in order to restore 900 HP with a Hi-Potion. Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Hi-Potion is the second level healing item also available for free from the Alchemist Dressphere via the Stash skillset. The Hi-Potion can also be accessed through the Mix ability. Final Fantasy XI :''Main: Hi-Potion in FFXIclopedia. Hi-Potions can be obtained a variety of different ways, including crafting, purchase from an NPC vendor, or as rewards for special events like Assault or Burning Circle fights. There are four different varieties of Hi-Potions: Hi-Potions, Hi-Potions +1, Hi-Potions +2, and Hi-Potions +3. The plus amount signifies a higher quality, with +3 being the best version, though other Potions exist that restore more HP. ''Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Hi-Potions, like all other items in the game, are subject to a cooldown timer shared between all items. Final Fantasy Tactics The ability required to use it can be learned from the Chemist Job for 200 JP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hi-Potions have a Magic Power of 60 and is Holy elemental. The Magic Power is only used when using a Hi-Potion on an Undead. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Hi-Potions can be bought for 40 G at various shops, starting in Urbeth, as well as won from various enemies. It can be stolen from Mimic, Geri, and Freki, and found in several locations. Hi-Potions heal for 80 HP. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hi-Potion restores 50% of HP when character's maximum HP is lower than 15% of its maximum value. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Hi-Potions restore 100 HP. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Recovery Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy III Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V Items Category:Final Fantasy VI Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy XIV Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Items